Connor Kent
Pre DC2K Synopsis When Superman died at the hands of Doomsday, a lab created clone was produced to replace him. At first believing he was the real Superman, the young clone eventually took to being called Superboy when Superman returned. Soon, the young clone would gain the Kryptonian name Kon-El, and even later would be formally adopted by Clark Kent's parents and given the name Connor. Superboy would make (literal) fast friends with Impulse and Robin, forming the first team of Young Justice, and later date Wonder Girl in an on again/off again romance that would continue through their years as Teen Titans. Superboy would later die and be resurrected alongside Bart Allen, which forced Connor to face his own mortality and question his future as a hero. DC2K History When the announcement came that Lois Lane was pregnant and the fear that this baby would usurp his title as Superboy, Connor swore that he'd put this new kid In his place. Eventually Connor left to travel the world to find himself, still hating the fact that Jon Kent existed only to seemingly replace him in the world's eyes. One night, Connor saw a news report of the new Superboy saving a bus full of kids and willing to sacrifice his life doing so when the strain of lifting the bus with one arm nearly killed him. Connor realized that this boy really was a true hero and decided to return to Metropolis to finally confront his fears. The Toys Take Metropolis The Kents welcomed Connor back with open arms just in time for Brainiac to return, first by capturing Superman, then soon Connor and Jon. Superman was given a vindictive choice: Save Metropolis from a nanite-powered Toyman's wrath or save his sons. By the time Superman saved the city, Braniac was already out of the solar system, with Connor and Jon trapped in a red solar sun lit ship. Braniac planned to dissect both Superboys for his experiments, but Connor managed to escape in time, but at the cost of his Kryptonian DNA. He rescued Jon as the two held out until Superman came to save them, destroying Brainiac's ship (and Connor's super DNA) in the process. Kneel Before Zod Superman soon realized what was wrong with Connor and discovered the Connor was now completely human, although he vowed to find a way to restore Connor back to his old self. Connor's power loss also helped him avoid being affected by General Zod's powerful new weapon that could alter any mineral into kryptonite, which aided Connor in fooling Zod long enough to defeat him alongside the Super family. With the return of Chris Kent, Connor now realized he would be the odd son out. Bizarro Know Best While in Metropolis, Connor met a girl named Alice after he rescued her from muggers. The two quickly found an attraction to each other and started dating, although Connor was unaware of her ulterior motives. Powers & Abilities Connor had all of Superman's powers and strength, along with the added power of tactile tekekinisis, although he lost all of these powers when Brainiac stripped him of his Kryptonian DNA.Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Unbreakable Skin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Flight Category:Clones Category:Energy Projection Powers Category:Telekinesis